Tumblring with Fairy Tail!
by LuckyLifeSmile
Summary: When Lucy is late to school and Levy isn't reading a book, a hilarious text from a blonde changes Levy's boredom. One-shot. Bro-ship between Lucy and Levy. Based off a Tumblr post I found funny.


**Because this idea came up on its own and that I was laughing hysterically at each new post on Tumblr.**

**Also, because I haven't posted any new one-shots and I feel out of it lately. Fak.**

**Let's do dis!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail nor any posts from Tumblr. BTW, check out the Tumblr pages I have in here :)**

* * *

**Notes: **_Thoughts_

**Posted by: jonandtheon**

**Notes: 21,420**

**Skoats**

It wasn't everyday that Levy wasn't reading a book and that she was just relaxing in her Study Hall, doing nothing but staring out the window.

It also wasn't everyday that she was laughing loudly in her Study Hall, disrupting her working classmates and clutching her phone for dear life, crying animatedly.

Levy McGarden was an avist bookworm. It was basically known all around Fairy Tail, her local public high school, that she was as smart as she looked, despite her short stature. Although a particular "Black Steel" delinquent would differ otherwise and tease relentlessly on her being a "shrimp".

Besides that, Levy was also known for carrying some sort of reading material with her at all times, whether it'd be the school newspaper, a New York Times best seller, or just a class assigned reading book that was demanded to be finished within the time frame of one month.

So for the bluenette to not hold any sort of reading material and to aimlessly stare out the window for 20 minutes straight was mind boggling and baffling for her colleagues, especially her tight-knit friends that were in her Study Hall as well.

Except for a astrology-loving blonde that was supposed to be in her Algebra II class.

Who was late to school again.

For the third time this month.

As one would expect, Levy's friends, consisting of Erza Scarlet, Cana Alberona, Sarusuke "Jet" and Droy, were all concerned for the small teen, since her bag was discarded very roughly when she dropped it onto the floor and that she wasn't reading, which didn't look normal to the group of friends.

It wasn't her day, Levy reminded herself constantly. It wasn't like Lu-chan to get up late for school on purpose. _She probably over-worked herself on writing her book report._ The blunette sighed, crossing her arms and slouched in her chair forward, sticking her head in her arms and breathing in the small amount of perfume she had sprinkled on her wrists.

It sucked to have your best friend gone for about 20 minutes of your life. This didn't mean that Levy was the clingy kind of friend, but she had wanted to talk to Lucy about a topic that was delicate for Levy. Which consisted of Gajeel, her personal annoyance and her newly-found crush on him.

To Levy, it was in-fathomable to like the guy that had teased her of her height, which the girl took a serious offense. He was mean, brash in both appearance and in personality, and was regarded as a delinquent for his consistent fighting with other schools. It almost didn't seem that two months ago, she was bullied and beaten to the point of unconsciousness by him and that he was a bully even in his old school, Phantom Lord Academy.

Yet, in the end, she was conflicted with her relentless emotions between what she had felt for Black Steel in her heart and for what her rational brain had told her.

Only discovering her emotions about three weeks ago, she immediately decided to keep them to herself; that or if Lu-chan had ever seen through her thick facade of rationality and her regular face of an intellectual student spectrum.

Being the smart blonde knew her dirty little secret in the matter of five days, Levy knew her best friend was more than capable then she had originally thought.

Only today, that thought of Lucy being more intelligent than Levy was changed to being a lot more funny and immature.

Levy was staring out the window, shaking her head of Gajeel-orientated thoughts and focusing in on the idea that she had left her library book at home on one of the greatest cliffhangers anyone has ever read. Levy pondered on the multiple ideas on what scenarios could happen in the chapters ahead; would Spencer go back to Annabelle, his best friend, and apologize for being a douche at Nancy's sweet sixteen? Or would he run to Annabelle and tell her that he had made the mistake of sleeping with Elizabeth, the school bitch and also a suave, but somehow pleasant teenager.

_Ah, the possibilities are endless,_ Levy breathed, smiling a bit when a breeze flowed through the room and fixed her hair without making it frizzy.

She blinked momentarily, feeling the soft vibrations of her cell phone fleet around in her pleated skirt. Taking a glance at Gildarts-sensei and giggling at the teacher, who was leaning back and sound asleep, she slipped her hand into her skirt pocket.

From across the room, Erza stood up quickly, her chair scratching the floor loudly and catching several eyes. Levy shot her a pleading look, hoping that the school's top disciplinary would give her some slack. Cana grabbed the red-head's shoulder, squeezing it and nodding to Levy. Said girl smiled, then quickly slipped out her white cell phone.

Stickers of a white Fairy Tail logo were all over her phone, covering the back completely. The black touch screen was smooth and gave off a reflection of Levy's petite face.

Hitting the POWER button, she scrolled through the multiple reading apps and the occasional Temple Run and Angry Birds to her messaging app. The highlighted name was "LUCY HEARTFILIA DA AMAZING!".

Smiling a bit at Lu-chan's name, she tapped her thumb on the message.

The first thing that Levy saw was a picture; a black winter jacket that looked like it was being worn on the legs. Literally, the arms were worn on someone's legs and the part where the jacket wrapped around the body was zipped up upside down and was on the thighs. Up above, there was the small glimpse of a white sweatshirt tossed lazily on.

_Figured out how to wear my coat as a skirt and leggings!_

Levy started to giggle and texted back with "Oh my god Lu-chan! XD"

Lucy responded back again, this time quicker.

There was a picture of Lucy smiling, leaning the camera downwards so that it was only her smile and her body being shown. She showed off her legs that were covered by her winter jacket.

_My skoat :3_

"PWAHAHAHAHAHA!" Levy laughed, tears escaping her eyes that were held shut. Erza, Cana, Jet and Droy looked at Levy, smiling that she didn't look like she was world's away. Gildarts woke up abruptly, slamming his head against his empty coffee cup that he was clutching while he was sleeping.

The rest of the class was looking in aimless confusion. They shrugged their shoulders, shaking their heads and knowing that this was Fairy Tail.

Nothing went right in Fairy Tail.

* * *

Well, this is a thing.

And yes, this is actually a Tumblr post. Just that the only difference is that I had used Lucy and Levy as my scapegoats! :D

Also, if this gets enough reviews, then I might make this a multi-chapter story :)

Review, ne?

~LuckyLifeSmile :)


End file.
